Une vengeance hachée menue
by nathdawn
Summary: CONCOURS "MARINE A TOUT PRIX" / \ ... Attaque, parade, riposte, feinte, contre-attaque, esquive... La vie est un combat, des armes, des lames, des haches... mais aussi des vengeances. Mais surtout des préjugés. On nous affuble d'étiquettes mais elles peuvent tomber dans l'adversité... (attention, un soupçon de yaoï, ah ben oui...)


**Bonjour !**

**Mon humble participation au concours « Marine à tout prix » et je remercie les filles de l'avoir organisé. J'en suis toute excitée.**

**On va dire que cet OS se passe après Water Seven, en gros donc pas de risque de spoils des derniers épisodes.**

**Pour l'avatar, il est post-ellipse mais je le trouvais chou! (je ne sais pas dessiner, vient de google)**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Une vengeance hachée menue**

**.**

_attaque, parade, riposte, feinte, contre-attaque, esquive..._

« Ne la touche pas connard ! »

Un geste suspendu.

« Tu te proposes pour encaisser à sa place ?

- Fais-toi plaisir mais ne la touche pas.

- C'est une Marine.

- C'est une femme !

- Bienvenu à bord la Jambe Noire ! »

Sanji sentit son arcade sourcilière éclater au premier coup. La croisière allait être longue...

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Sur le Sunny, l'attente commençait à être longue et douloureuse, surtout pour les tympans de l'équipage avec un capitaine qui geignait. La navigatrice était au bord de la crise de nerfs.

« Luffy, arrête un peu !

- Mais j'ai faim Nami ! Il est où Sanji ? »

L'équipage se regarda, un peu anxieux car pour bien le dire, personne n'en avait aucune idée. Il était descendu la veille pour ravitailler, n'était pas réapparu. Et Zoro était à bord alors, ils n'étaient sûrs que d'une chose, c'est qu'il n'était pas en train d'errer à sa recherche. Chopper était descendu à terre mais avait fini par perdre sa trace olfactive. En un mot, il s'était comme volatilisé.

La navigatrice regarda le sabreur d'un air suspicieux.

« Zoro, il ne t'a rien dit ?

- Puisque je te dis que non !

- Vous vous êtes disputés, je l'ai vu.

- Et pas plus que d'habitude. Il m'a dit d'attendre ici, je l'ai attendu, point barre. »

Le Bretteur était aussi nerveux que les autres, sa main se serrant sur le manche du Wadô sans même qu'il n'y fasse attention. Oui, ils s'étaient pris la tête, traités de noms d'oiseaux mais rien de particulier, leur routine. Il lui avait dit qu'il revenait vite, il avait attendu, en vain.

Et c'est à cet instant qu'un nuage de fumée débarqua dans la cuisine délaissée et, en un instant, Smoker se dressa face à l'équipage. Ces derniers se redressèrent comme un seul homme alors que le colonel sentait le fil d'une lame sous sa gorge.

« Pas de blague Roronoa. Je suis venu pour discuter.

- Sans déconner ? Tu nous prends pour des cons ?

- Ne me force pas à te répondre... Chapeau de paille, faut qu'on cause de votre cuisinier. »

Là, il avait toute l'attention voulue, même celle de Luffy dont certains mots éveillaient plus l'intérêt que d'autres.

« Tu sais où il est, Sanji ?

- Si tu permets, je préférerais palabrer autour d'une bonne bouteille qu'avec un collier en acier qui, soit dit en passant, ne risque pas de me faire beaucoup de mal.

- Recule Zoro. »

Cette fois, c'était la voix de Nami qui avait retenti. Le sabreur s'exécuta, non pas pour lui obéir mais le Marine était la première piste intéressante pour retrouver leur compagnon et là, c'était le plus important. Aussi, il rengaina son sabre et tout le monde prit place autours de la table.

Smoker ralluma ses deux cigares avant de commencer à parler.

« Tout d'abord, il n'est pas entre les mains de la Marine, je suis là parce que j'ai besoin de votre aide, on va faire un partenariat sur ce coup.

- Pourquoi on vous aiderait ?, demanda la navigatrice, pas du tout à son aise face au Colonel qui ne les lâchait jamais.

- Parce que ma jolie, votre cuistot est prisonnier au même titre qu'un de mes soldat alors va falloir unir nos forces sur ce coup. C'est pas que ça me fasse plaisir mais faut savoir s'adapter à ce monde de fous. Donc je vous propose une trêve, le temps de régler l'affaire. »

Cette fois, Luffy intervint.

« Sanji ne se serait jamais laissé avoir, il est costaud.

- Je le sais. Sauf que là, il a aidé un des nôtres... le Lieutenant Tashigi était en mauvaise posture, il a débarqué et d'après les témoignages de mes hommes, a offert de prendre sa place. Sauf que l'agresseur n'en attendait pas tant et s'est servi des deux comme bouclier et a filé.

- Et qui c'est l'enfoiré ?

- L'ex-Colonel Morgan, ça te dit quelque chose ? »

Luffy sembla réfléchir, le nom lui était vaguement familier, sans plus. Zoro le poussa du coude.

« C'est ce marine qui me retenait prisonnier, quand on s'est rencontrés. T'as pété sa statue, tu te souviens ?

- Ah oui ! Avec sa hache à la place du bras. Pas gentil comme type. »

Smoker roula des yeux, il avait l'impression de s'être égaré dans une cour d'école. Bordel, comment ces gamins pouvaient-ils être encore en vie ?

« Non, pas gentil, comme tu dis. Il est recherché par la Marine depuis. Et une chose est sûre, il vous en veut à tous les deux, ainsi qu'à l'armée qui l'a déchu. Et là, il tient mon lieutenant et votre cuisinier. Il tient sa vengeance au bout de sa hache.

- Sanji n'était même pas avec nous à l'époque.

- Mais maintenant, si. Et je te jure qu'il avait l'air ravi ! Il faut les retrouver, et vite. Hors de question que je laisse cette lopette gagner, même si pour ça, je dois m'associer à vous. Alors, deal ?

- Deal ! »

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Sanji était dans la cale d'un navire qui voguait, sans discontinuer. Au bruit de coque qui fendait les flots, ils allaient vite, ils allaient loin. Il était enchaîné, pieds et mains, pas assez d'allonge pour espérer se barrer. Merde !

La veille, il ne faisait que chercher quelques victuailles, traînant son œil expert sur les étals quand des voix l'avaient alerté. Il était allé voir, poussé par la curiosité et surtout, quand il avait entendu le nom de ''Marines'', il était allé vérifier qu'aucun de ses compagnons n'était en difficultés.

Là, il avait vu un géant à la mâchoire d'acier. Seul contre tout un bataillon au tapis. Seul avec en face de lui le Lieutenant Tashigi, sabre à la main, essoufflée, échevelée mais qui continuait de le défier. L'autre rigolait, le salopard !

_attaque, parade, riposte, feinte, contre-attaque, esquive..._

Le cuisinier n'avait aucunement envie de s'en mêler mais cette femme si frêle, qu'il avait trouvée si jolie la première fois qu'il l'avait vue... alors, il s'était décidé à aller l'aider. Et ses coups n'avaient fait que ricocher sur l'énorme main d'acier en forme de hache. L'homme était une montagne, incroyablement puissant, fort comme cent. Mauvais plan.

« Pourquoi tu m'aides, Sanji la Jambe Noire ?

- Parce que tu es une demoiselle, jolie comme un cœur et que je suis ton chevalier servaaaaant ! »

C'était sa meilleure réponse, sauf que Tashigi ne l'avait pas comprise, elle s'était sentie humiliée. Elle était avant tout un soldat, qu'est-ce que venait faire là sa condition de femme ? Abruti de pirate macho ! Et c'était bien le moment de se tortiller, les mains jointes avec les yeux en cœur ! Il était cinglé ce type !

Et là, Morgan qui semblait prendre du plaisir dans cette rixe, s'était stoppé, alerté par le nom du blond et par sa galanterie d'un autre temps, il avait l'air sincère. Il avait vu son avis de recherche, il faisait partie de l'équipage au Chapeau de Paille. Sa bouche de métal grinça quand il s'adressa au blond.

« Un pirate, hein ? Si tu es si serviable, tu serais prêt à prendre la place de la fille ?

- Je pourrais te démonter la gueule aussi. »

Un coup de sa jambe du diable et il ne se relèverait pas. Mais dans un geste vif, le poing en forme de hache fut au-dessus de la jeune femme, qui avait tenté de contrer avec son sabre mais l'arme n'avait pu que lui échapper des mains.

« Et maintenant ? Alors si tu veux prendre sa place, j'accepte.

- Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que tu ne la tueras pas si je me rends ?

- Parole de Soldat, je ne toucherai pas à un de ses cheveux. »

Sanji pesait le pour et le contre en tirant sur sa cigarette, le sourcil froncé. Ce type était vraiment fort, la jeune femme à bout de forces, il ne pouvait risquer de mettre sa vie en jeu. Aussi, il lui adressa juste un signe de tête.

« Ok, je prends sa place. »

Il ne chercha pas à éviter le coup qui l'assomma aussitôt. Alors que sa conscience l'abandonnait, il put juste voir le géant soulever la jeune femme et la coller sur son épaule sans se soucier de ses cris et des ses tentatives de fuite.

_« Parole de soldat ? Bâtard ! »_

Et tout devint noir.

Morgan exultait alors qu'il se dirigeait vers son bateau, chargé de ses deux prisonniers. Des mois qu'il attendait cet instant, des mois qu'il cavalait, devenait encore plus fort, juste pour se venger de deux pirates et de la Marine qui l'avait rejeté comme un mal-propre. Et là, ils les tenaient, dans le creux de sa paume, la main survivante, même pas besoin de l'autre pour les asservir. Mais il fallait qu'il se calme, qu'il contienne sa rage, faire durer le plaisir...

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

« Pourquoi tu m'aides ?

- Parce que c'est mon devoir d'homme envers une femme. »

Tashigi se retint de lui envoyer les mots durs, le pirate était bien assez amoché comme ça. Un peu plus tôt, il avait proposé d'encaisser les coups à sa place, il en avait reçus, qui l'avaient laissé à terre sans lui arracher la moindre plainte. Morgan parti, il s'était redressé, avait rajusté sa cravate, essuyé le sang avec un mouchoir qui s'écoulait de sa lèvre et de son drôle de sourcil en spirale.

Il était recherché, elle représentait la justice, là était son devoir avant tout. Mais les circonstances faisaient de lui son allié tout en étant soulagée qu'il soit si bien attaché. Pouvait-elle faire confiance à un vulgaire bandit ? Certes, il était différent avec son costume trois pièces, son air soigné, ses belles manières avec elle. Mais ce n'était sans doute qu'un leurre, depuis quand les pirates avaient-ils une conscience ? Ils étaient tous fourbes, malhonnêtes... un monde d'hommes impitoyables, les quelques femmes dans les deux camps devaient se faire une place avec des talents qui ne contenaient pas la force. Elle s'était entraînée dur pour en arriver là, elle s'était faite toute seule et ne devait compter que sur elle. Mais sans arme...

_Attaque, parade, riposte, feinte, contre-attaque, esquive... _Elle en rêvait toute éveillée.

La jeune femme ne savait quoi en penser, elle était juste terrorisée par l'ancien colonel. Elle le connaissait de réputation, il était violent, cruel, revanchard aussi apparemment. Et la peur lui nouait les entrailles, elle ne pouvait qu'espérer que Smoker la sorte de là bientôt. Elle savait qu'il ne l'abandonnerait pas. Mais le temps s'écoulait si lentement... À la moindre occasion, elle s'échapperait, elle ne devait rien à la Jambe Noire et était persuadée qu'il ne se gênerait pas pour faire de même, le cas échéant. Ainsi étaient les pirates.

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Trois jours. Trois jours qu'ils étaient enfermés à fond de cale, il y faisait froid, humide. Trois jours que le cuisinier était brutalisé sous ses yeux, elle n'en pouvait plus. Sa rage se décuplait à chaque coup qu'il recevait, il était peut-être recherché mais c'était son devoir à elle de protéger, de faire régner la justice. Et ici, ce n'en était qu'un simulacre, frapper un homme attaché.

Morgan disait, s'entêtait à raconter que ce n'était que la récolte de tous ceux qui avaient semé, à se moquer de lui, à le déprécier, le rabaisser, jusqu'à prendre la défense de flibustiers contre lui. La Marine l'avait lâché alors qu'il la servait avec honneur. Oui, il avait demandé l'exécution d'une petite fille mais elle aidait un prisonnier ! C'était pour ça qu'il était payé alors. Il n'avait fait qu'obéir aux ordres.

À ces mots, Sanji avait ricané, elle avait hurlé. Elle avait crié son dégoût de cet homme, sa façon de voir narcissique et mégalomane, avait critiqué sa statue brisée, celle qu'il avait faite édifier en son honneur, pour immortaliser sa grandeur.

Morgan écoutait ses insultes, cette midinette avec des gallons. Comment les avait-elle eus ? En offrant son cul ? Certainement pas à la force de ses bras ! Il était le maître incontesté de Shells Town jusqu'à ce qu'un gamin avec un ridicule chapeau de paille et un chasseur de pirates sanguinaire s'associent, le brisent et qu'il soit livré à l'Armée pour être jugé... par ses propres hommes qui s'étaient mutinés sans que le Quartier Général n'y voit rien à redire.

Tashigi avait continué de vociférer, Morgan avait levé la main sur elle, le cuisinier l'avait insulté pour attirer son attention, facile, ce type n'était qu'une brute pleine de colère. Il s'était pris un coup de pied dans le ventre qui l'avait laissé sur le sol, plié en deux, les dents serrées pour ne pas gémir sa douleur, ne pas donner satisfaction à son bourreau.

« Je te ferai céder, petit salopard, foi de Morgan ! »

Il avait quitté la pièce. Alors seulement, Sanji s'était autorisé à laisser échapper une plainte alors qu'il toussait, nez vers le plancher. Puis il s'était redressé, avec plus de mal cette fois, adossé au mur et laissé sa tête en arrière, à bout de force.

« Pourquoi tu t'es encore interposé ?

- … parce que moi vivant, il ne te touchera pas.

- Parce que je suis une femme ? Je suis un soldat bon sang !

- Je le sais jolie demoiselle. Mais tu serais une pirate, une bourgeoise ou une clocharde, tu n'en resterais pas moins une femme. Et mon honneur me dicte de te protéger. »

Tashigi l'observait, soudain surprise de tels propos. Honneur... dans la bouche d'un pirate. Le Colonel Smoker admettait à demi-mots une certaine admiration pour son capitaine, ce gamin turbulent qui commençait à se faire une belle réputation avec sa prime qui ne faisait qu'augmenter.

Pour elle, l'honneur, c'était les ordres mais aussi, un sens de la justice qu'il fallait savoir estimer à sa façon. C'est ce qu'elle aimait chez son supérieur, il n'obéissait pas aveuglément, déjà à Alabasta, il les avait laissés s'enfuir. Sous ses airs bourrus, il avait un cœur, l'image d'un père qu'elle n'avait jamais connu, d'un homme qu'elle admirait. Ici, elle était seule et devait se comporter pour qu'il soit fier d'elle quand il viendrait la délivrer. Ne rien lâcher, jamais.

« Je te prierai à l'avenir d'oublier que je suis une femme, d'ailleurs, cesse de m'appeler demoiselle, dis-moi Lieutenant. Et je suis forte aussi, je n'ai pas besoin que tu reçoives des coups à ma place, je peux tout supporter. »

Sanji se contenta de lui sourire, il n'oserait pas la contrarier par pure galanterie mais n'en pensait pas moins. Il se contenta de soupirer, les yeux fixés vers le plafond.

« Je tuerais pour une clope. »

Ils laissèrent le silence s'installer, plus envie, plus la force et pas grand chose en commun. Juste attendre la prochaine partie.

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Quatrième jour ou peut-être le cinquième ? Le temps s'écoulait sans repère, sans une vue sur l'extérieur, juste les ténèbres à peine dissoutes par une lanterne agonisante. Un peu de pain, un pichet d'eau à se partager par jour. Au début, Tashigi n'avait pas fait attention puis avait remarqué que le cuisinier lui laissait presque toute sa part, se contentant de donner le change en mangeant quelques miettes ou en buvant une gorgée.

Depuis, les choses avaient changé. Il était en si piteux état que la jeune femme tentait de le faire boire dès qu'il reprenait un peu conscience. Manger, il ne le pouvait plus, ses mâchoires gonflées à force de coups. Elle était seulement reliée à un fer par la cheville, encore une preuve qu'elle n'impressionnait personne, alors elle pouvait s'en approcher. À chaque fois, elle soignait sommairement ses blessures, l'aidait à s'installer plus confortablement quand il n'avait même plus la force de se traîner, ses menottes lui entaillant profondément la peau quand elle étaient étirées au maximum.

Et à chaque fois, il jetait ses dernières forces dans un merci, à peine murmuré mais qui ne manquait jamais. Et alors, il s'endormait, pour quelques heures. Tashigi se sentait rassérénée en sa présence et au fil des jours qui passaient, elle désespérait d'être secourue, désespérait que Sanji ne tienne pas le coup et la laisse seule.

Mais même à bout de forces, à bout de douleurs, il provoquait Morgan et devenait la cible privilégiée, au point que le bourreau ne fasse plus attention à elle qui pleurait dans un coin. Elle avait crié, s'était débattue, l'avait insulté puis elle avait fini par laisser faire, se rendant compte que certaines de ses paroles ne faisaient qu'attiser la rage du tortionnaire et décupler les coups qu'il envoyait sur le corps frêle du blond. Ce dernier était résistant mais chacun a ses limites, pas vrai ?

Ces jours passés en sa compagnie, il n'avait jamais changé de tactique, il provoquait et encaissait. Tashigi essayait de réfléchir si dans les corps de Marines, un soldat aurait fait de même. À part Smoker, buté comme pas deux, elle ne voyait pas. Bien-sûr, ses compagnons d'armes étaient courageux mais auraient-ils déjà baissé les bras devant tant de tortures ? Franchement, elle n'en savait rien. Elle aurait capitulé depuis longtemps, peu importe le courage quand l'esprit ne peut plus suivre le corps défaillant. Et elle s'en voulait.

Elle se souvenait de tous ces entraînements qui la laissaient exsangue, mal aux bras, mal aux jambes, mal partout. Ses adversaires avaient une force qu'elle ne possédait pas, contrer leurs coups se répercutait dans chacun de ses os. Mais elle tenait, compensant par une adresse au sabre, des bottes secrètes apprises de grands maîtres.

_attaque, parade, riposte, feinte, contre-attaque, esquive..._

Elle avait gravi les échelons grâce à ça, son talent d'escrimeuse, son don de lire, sentir les lames, de les toucher au bon endroit pour les contrer, sans user de la puissance mais juste du savoir. Et elle sacrifiait tout pour cette vie qu'elle avait choisie. On n'a pas le droit de tomber amoureux quand on est soldats, le règlement l'interdit. Et elle ne se voyait pas laisser un civile à terre pendant qu'elle irait risquer sa vie, elle ne pouvait pas infliger ça. Et encore moins risquer une grossesse non désirée, ce serait la fin de sa carrière. Elle n'avait que vingt-et-un ans, bien le temps de voir, de se soucier de quelqu'un et surtout, que quelqu'un se soucie d'elle. Non, elle n'était pas une femme, elle était une Marine !

Alors qu'elle était plongée dans ses pensées, Morgan entra. Au premier regard, la jeune femme vit qu'il était de bonne humeur, un très mauvais signe pour eux.

« Alors mes agneaux ? Je crois qu'une prochaine rencontre se profile, j'en suis tout excité. »

Sanji s'était redressé contre le mur à son approche, ne répondit pas, Tashigi non plus qui commençait à sentir son ventre se nouer. Ce fut encore pire quand elle sentit la pointe de la hache passer sur sa poitrine et effleurer ses seins. Elle les recouvrit de ses bras par réflexe mais n'avait pu s'empêcher de tressaillir. Nombre de femmes avaient subi des viols, c'était son ultime terreur.

« Putain de connard, fous-lui la paix ! »

Sanji avait crié, la voix rauque mais toujours forte. Morgan sourit avant de se retourner vers lui.

« Ben alors, t'es jaloux ? »

Il s'approcha aussitôt de lui et du dos de la hache, le souleva de terre en écrasant sa gorge contre le mur. Il l'étouffait, le cuisinier était bien trop faible pour tenter de lui échapper. Il grimaçait à la recherche d'air. Ses pieds battaient dans le vide au son des fers qui carillonnaient comme de minuscules tocsins.

« Lâchez-le Morgan !

- Ferme-la fillette ! Vous êtes tombés amoureux à rester enfermés tous les deux ?

- Lâchez-le ! »

Le géant éclata de rire et de sa main libre, dégrafa le pantalon du blond. Ce dernier gesticula, soudain pris de panique. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire, bordel ?! Et il tenta de ruer un peu plus quand il sentit ses vêtement descendus sur ses cuisses mais les chaînes l'en empêchaient. Et alors Morgan empoigna son sexe et ses testicules et serra.

Sanji en eut le souffle coupé, la honte emportée par une douleur sans nom.

« Sanji la Jambe Noire, élevé par Zeff aux Pieds Rouges. C'est lui qui t'a appris à te battre, pas vrai ? Je l'ai connu ce vieux bougre, cogner avec les pieds pour ne pas abîmer ses mains de cuisinier. T'es pareil ? »

Morgan le laissa tomber à terre, le maintenant à plat ventre. Et alors, il empoigna ses mains par les menottes, les tira en avant. Il n'allait pas...

La hache s'éleva en l'air.

« NON ! »

Tashigi avait hurlé alors que les yeux écarquillés du cuisinier faisaient de même. Et la hache tomba, ne trancha pas mais brisa les phalanges dans un bruit de brindilles qui cassent. Cette fois, après des jours de courage, pour la première fois, Sanji hurla à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales. Et la jeune femme ne put qu'éclater en sanglots.

Comment un ancien Marine pouvait s'abaisser à ça, agir avec autant de cruauté ? Ce n'était pas pensable, pas imaginable, il était le contraire de tout ce qu'on lui avait inculqué.

Morgan se releva, cette fois, il avait réussi à faire vagir ce petit con de pirate qui résistait trop bien. Il avait plié, comme les autres, comme ceux qui viendraient après.

Dès qu'il les eut laissés seuls, Sanji tenta de remettre ses vêtements avec l'énergie du désespoir mais ses mains ne lui obéissaient plus.

« Laisse-moi faire. »

Il n'aurait pu avoir plus honte qu'en cet instant, dans cette tenue indécente juste sous les yeux d'une jeune femme. Il lui fit non de la tête et tenta à nouveau de se rajuster, ravalant les pleurs qui lui brûlaient les yeux, le cœur.

« Sanji ! Je suis Lieutenant de la Marine, ici, je ne suis pas une femme ! Tu crois que c'est la première fois que je vois un homme ? Faut atterrir, j'ai été élevée au milieu d'hommes toute ma vie. Laisse-moi faire ! Laisse-moi t'aider cette fois. »

De guerre lasse, il accepta son aide, les paupières fermées, retenant à grand peine les larmes qui perlaient, celles de douleur, d'humiliation, de chagrin. Mais il ne laissa rien sortir. Tashigi lui en fut silencieusement reconnaissante, elle avait bien assez des siennes en ce moment. Elle les laissait glisser, silencieuses perles d'eau dans un univers sec comme le désert, froid comme la banquise.

Comme le bouton du pantalon avait été arraché, elle l'aida à sortir sa chemise afin de garder un peu de dignité et de pudeur.

Cette fois, il ne put la remercier, ses yeux bleus étaient fixés sur ses mains horriblement douloureuses, rouges, déformées, enflées, un cauchemar. Ses rêves... étaient-ils aussi brisés que ses doigts ?

Tashigi se contenta de l'allonger sur ses genoux et pleura silencieusement. Elle se rendait compte de ce que cela représentait pour lui. Si demain, elle ne pouvait plus sabrer, ce serait un drame, le drame de sa vie. Elle préférerait mourir. Elle était un soldat mais en cet instant, elle n'était qu'une femme qui pleurait pour un pirate.

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Les heures avaient passé, longues, douloureuses mais au moins, Morgan n'était pas revenu. Combien de temps ? Des jours peut-être ? Sans doute à la vue des mains devenues bleues et oedématiées. Sanji ne parlait plus, figé dans un mutisme où il semblait à mille lieues de là. Parfois, la jeune femme parvenait à lui faire boire une gorgée d'eau, il se laissait faire puis se rallongeait, tourné vers le mur.

Alors, elle avait commencé à parler dans le vide, de tout et de rien. Elle pouvait déblatérer pendant des heures sans qu'il n'ait aucune réaction. Après avoir fait le tour de la vie en caserne, des aventures avec les Monstres des Mers, elle avait fini par parler des sabres qu'elle aimait tant et à sa grande surprise, il avait semblé l'écouter et avait même posé de brèves questions. Elle avait souri, se rappelant que l'un de ses compagnons était Roronoa Zoro, sabreur connu, doté de lames non moins célèbres. Celui qu'elle s'était promise d'arrêter un jour.

Sanji avait été surpris de la valeur du Wadô, Zoro pouvait être riche rien qu'en le vendant pourtant il savait mieux que personne qu'il ne le ferait jamais. Parce qu'il lui avait confié sa vrai valeur, un jour, une nuit... ça semblait si loin et si proche en même temps.

« Un chasseur de pirates ou encore pire, un vrai pirate ne devrait pas avoir le droit de se servir de telles lames sacrées.

- Qui te dit qu'elles sont entre de mauvaises mains ?

- Je... c'est évident. Ce n'est pas juste de s'en servir pour faire le mal.

- Zoro est un abruti, une tête brûlée, sans aucune éducation, il passe son temps à dormir et picoler.

- Tss ! Ça ne m'étonne pas du tout !

- Oui mais en dehors de ça, c'est un homme fier qui fait passer l'honneur et ses promesses avant tout. Il risque sa vie pour protéger ses nakamas. Il n'y a qu'à le regarder prendre soin de ses sabres, ils sont tout pour lui, une preuve du passé, un but vers l'avenir. Je crois qu'il mérite ces fines lames, bien plus que n'importe qui. Mais ne lui répète jamais que ça vient de moi. »

La jeune femme se contenta de hocher de la tête. On dit que le sabre choisit son escrimeur, si cela était vrai, elle voulait bien lui laisser le bénéfice du doute. Mais un jour, elle lui collerait une belle dérouillée !

Le cuisinier finit par s'endormir, une esquisse de sourire aux lèvres. Tashigi se tut alors, la conteuse reprendrait ses histoires à son réveil, lui ferait oublier un instant où ils étaient, elle lui devait bien ça.

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Tashigi somnolait quand soudain, elle entendit des bruits au dehors... de boulets de canons.

« Ce sont les canons de la marine, je les reconnais.

- Ce serait bien qu'ils ne coulent pas le bateau avant qu'on soit sortis, ces abrutis ! »

Sanji venait de lui faire la plus longue phrase depuis des heures. Il avait semblé reprendre un peu de hargne, l'espoir revenait avec les bruits d'un combat sur le pont. Des hommes criaient, le bois craquait, le navire était secoué.

« GOMU GOMU ROCKET ! »

Cette fois, le jeune homme sourit franchement. À priori, Luffy venait de dégommer le mât. Ils étaient là, il pouvait enfin se laisser aller, ses amis étaient venus. Il appuya sa tête sur l'épaule de la jeune femme assise à ses côtés.

« On va sortir de là Lieutenant. »

Il ferma les yeux, à bout de forces, il suffisait de laisser faire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte de la cale volait en éclat, coupée en trois par un sabreur passablement énervé. Il se précipita auprès d'eux alors que Smoker se matérialisait dans la pièce.

« Dis donc Roronoa, je t'avais dit d'attendre !

- On n'allait pas y passer la nuit ! »

Le bretteur se précipita vers Sanji alors que Smoker débarrassait son lieutenant des fers. D'un coup de lame, Zoro fit pareil et réceptionna le cuistot contre son torse qui s'y laissa aller. Le sabreur déglutit douloureusement, il était vraiment dans un état pitoyable, couvert de plaies, de bosses, de sang séché.

« Allez Cook, fini de t'amuser, on se barre.

- Putain, vous avez mis le temps... c'est toi qui... montrait le chemin, ou quoi ? »

Zoro ne put répondre car il fut interrompu par Tashigi, cette jeune femme dont la seule vue le troublait toujours autant.

« Fais attention, ses mains...

- J'ai vu. Remontez, on vous rejoint. »

Les deux Marines se précipitèrent pour aider sur le pont.

« Zoro... »

Sanji n'avait rien pu ajouter, ses deux mains inertes contre son ventre suffisaient à expliquer.

« Chopper va te réparer ça, t'en fais pas Blondinet. »

Cette parole suffit à rassurer le cuistot. Oui, il avait confiance dans leur médecin. Il se sentit soulevé dans les bras du sabreur et se laissa porter, sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule. De toutes façons, il n'avait plus la force de rien, même pas d'enguirlander son meilleur ennemi ni de penser à sa fierté.

« Hum, dis-moi Cook... elle était plutôt intacte la nana à côté de toi, t'as pris cher.

- C'est pas demain de la veille qu'on touchera une femme quand je suis présent, crétin de Marimo !

- Pff ! Toi et ta chevalerie débile...

- Ta gueule ! T'as pas une clope ?

- Non ! »

Sanji soupira, le sujet était clos, il n'avait plus qu'à se laisser glisser dans l'inconscience alors qu'il percevait la voix lointaine et anxieuse de Zoro qui l'appelait.

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Sur le pont, le combat faisait rage. Les Mugiwaras dispersés faisaient pleuvoir les coups alors que Tashigi avait retrouvé son arme et affrontait les hommes de Morgan.

_Attaque, parade, riposte, feinte, contre-attaque, esquive..._

Elle était gracieuse et pourtant efficace. Zoro, le regard noir masqué par le bandana, fut pris d'une pulsion meurtrière en avisant Morgan toujours debout et envia le lieutenant qui tenait ses ennemis au bout de son sabre. Ce qu'il avait osé faire... Mais il posa ses yeux sur le visage tuméfié du cuistot et caressa ses cheveux de sa joue. Il avait besoin de lui, pour cette fois, il laisserait la Marine faire son boulot.

Pendant ce temps, Smoker se dirigeait vers Luffy et posa la main sur son épaule.

« Chapeau de Paille, si tu permets, Morgan est à moi. C'est un Marine et je vais lui apprendre à rentrer dans le rang.

- D'accord, vas-y. SANJIIIIIII, J'AIIII FAIIIIIIM ! »

Le capitaine se prit un coup de poing de Nami pendant qu'Usopp l'engueulait, le renne-médecin le sermonnait alors qu'il prodiguait les premiers soins au cuisinier.

_Décidément, comment pouvaient-ils être vivants ? _Smoker ne comprenait vraiment pas. Mais pour le moment, il avait mieux à faire, comme éviter la hache qui venait de s'abattre et avait failli l'atteindre. Tashigi avait l'air en bonne santé mais semblait aussi fatiguée, inutile de faire durer, ça devait cesser, une bonne fois pour toute. Et pas question de jouer la carte du combat fair-play, il voulait juste en finir, il n'aurait pas dû s'en prendre à _elle_.

En un instant, un serpent de fumée s'enroulait autour de la gorge de l'ancien militaire et serrait, serrait, serrait.

« Colonel Smoker ! »

Le lieutenant Tashigi venait de l'appeler, il avait senti dans le ton de sa voix un soupçon de reproches. Pourtant, il leur en avait fait baver, il n'y avait qu'à les regarder. Ne pas s'abaisser au niveau de ce salaud, ne pas le tuer, le livrer à la justice mais dieu que c'était tentant de le faire taire à jamais. Aussi, il relâcha sa prise et se contenta de le maintenir le temps qu'il soit solidement enchaîné.

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Zoro patientait dans la cuisine avec les autres, assis à même le sol un peu à l'écart, attendant le verdict de Chopper, enfermé avec le cuistot dans l'infirmerie depuis bien trop longtemps. De plus, le visage du Lieutenant Tashigi lui rappelait toujours celui de Kuina, lui laissant une sale impression au creux du ventre, comme si c'était elle, qu'elle n'était jamais partie. Ce pourrait être elle, il l'avait observée sur le pont, elle se battait bien, très bien même, son œil expert savait reconnaître les détails d'un talent hors norme.

Kuina... aurait-elle pu devenir Marine ? Pourquoi pas, il avait bien été chasseur de pirates. Cette pensée lui fit tourner la tête vers la jeune fille qui nettoyait ses sabres avec un vieux chiffon. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui tendit son matériel.

« Tiens, sers toi de ça.

- M... merci. »

Le bretteur n'avait pas attendu sa réponse, allant s'appuyer contre le mur, les bras croisés. Tashigi le regarda un instant. Elle l'avait vu accomplir le même rituel et repensait aux paroles du cuisinier. Elle avait discerné une réelle application dans ses gestes, une sorte de dévotion. Tout compte fait, ils se ressemblaient peut-être un peu. Difficile à dire, cet équipage était le contraire de la Marine : bruyant, ça gigotait dans tous les sens, leur capitaine semblait ne s'intéresser qu'à l'état de son cuisinier pour qu'il le nourrisse, les deux filles étaient des bimbos, une énervée et une taciturne... bref, rien en commun.

Elle fut sortie de sa rêverie par la porte de l'infirmerie qui s'ouvrait et le renne médecin en sortit.

« C'est bon, il va se remettre. »

Là, ce ne fut que cris de joie, le projet d'un banquet, des rires, des coups de poings... bref un joyeux bordel ! Zoro s'éclipsa aussitôt et se rendit auprès du blessé. Ce dernier avait les yeux fixés au plafond, les traits tirés, les soins n'avaient pas dû être une partie de plaisir, pas plus que sa captivité.

« Alors Cook, tu traînasses au lit ?

- La ferme Marimo. »

Le cuisinier n'avait pas l'entrain voulu dans la répartie. Il était fatigué, le corps douloureux mais aussi soulagé de se retrouver dans cet endroit. Il était rentré.

Zoro s'approcha et posa ses sabres contre le mur.

« Allez, pousse-toi un peu.

- Bordel, ce que t'es chiant Tronche de Cactus ! »

Malgré tout, il lui laissa une place tout en râlant. Le sabreur s'allongea et délicatement, il saisit le cuistot et le posa contre son torse. Celui-ci se lova dans le creux de l'épaule avec un soupir de contentement mais sa mine se rembrunit aussitôt en avisant ses deux mains bandées.

« Merde, comment je vais faire à bouffer ?

- Je t'aiderai.

- Toi ?!

- Oï, j'ai survécu avant de te connaître et je n'ai jamais crevé de faim. Alors maintenant, tu la fermes et tu dors ! »

Sanji déglutit douloureusement.

« Zoro... et s'il les avait coupées ?

- Ben je t'aurais aidé pareil, puis Franky t'aurait fabriqué un bidule, j'en sais rien. Ce n'est pas arrivé, y'a pas de raison d'en parler.

- Mais... »

Il fut interrompu, Zoro venait de soulever son menton et de poser doucement sa bouche sur la sienne. Ils se caressèrent ainsi du bout des lèvres de longues minutes, tout en douceur pour ne pas faire mal, échangeant leurs souffles. Puis le bretteur l'enveloppa dans ses bras, baisa son front et ils fermèrent tous deux les yeux.

Tashigi n'avait rien perdu de la scène et elle referma la porte. Ainsi un pirate était capable d'aimer ? Ceux qui étaient spéciaux, sûrement. Elle aurait pourtant juré que l'une des filles avait les faveurs du cuisinier. C'était sans doute aussi cliché que ce que certains colportaient sur elle, qu'elle avait bénéficié de la promotion canapé. Elle sourit...

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

« Lieutenant Tashigi, on met les voiles !

- Oui Colonel. »

Smoker se permit un dernier regard vers le Sunny alors que Luffy lui faisait de grands gestes.

« Salut l'enfumeur ! À bientôt !

- La prochaine fois, c'est toi que j'emmènerai à Impel Down !

- Shi shi shi ! J'ai mieux à faire ! »

Smoker ricana face au sourire banane. Oui, ils se retrouveraient, quoi qu'il arrive.

Tashigi leur fit signe de la main, Sanji la regarda, la clope au coin d'un sourire. Quand le bateau de la Marine ne fut plus qu'un point sur l'horizon, Zoro le rejoignit.

« Et t'arrive à fumer malgré ces bandages ?

- T'arrive bien à parler avec un seul neurone, j'en fais pas tout un plat.

- La forme revient à ce que je vois... Tu te serais laissé crever pour elle ? »

Sanji n'osa pas le regarder cette fois.

« Sans doute.

- T'es chiant !

- Je ne l'aurais pas fait que pour elle.

- Comment ça ? »

Sanji hésita, les yeux fixés sur le plancher, une désagréable sensation dans les tripes.

« Elle a le visage de celle que tu aimeras toujours plus que moi alors...

- T'es vraiment con, cuistot du dimanche ! »

Cette fois, Zoro ne lui laissa pas le droit à la parole, il balança la cigarette à la mer, ceintura sa taille et posa sa bouche sur les lèvres meurtries. Et ils s'embrassèrent, doucement, lentement, tendrement, le reste pouvait bien attendre...

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

_A__ttaque, parade, __riposte,__ feinte, contre-attaque, esquive... _un combat entre les draps, deux pirates, un qui aimait les femmes et les clopes, l'autre le rhum et se bagarrer, deux vrais flibustiers, recherchés, et qui faisaient l'amour.

_Attaque, parade, riposte, feinte, contre-attaque, esquive... _Tashigi s'entraînait, bientôt, elle les retrouverait, et les arrêterait ? Allez savoir... Mais autant s'y préparer, un soldat ne laisse jamais tomber... un Mugiwara non plus...

.

_**"Le préjugé est enfant de l'ignorance." - William Hazlitt**_

_**.**_

_**"Il ne faut jamais avoir de préjugés, ni juger les gens sans les connaître." - Oscar Wilde  
**_

_**.**_

**FIN**

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu.**

**Je n'ai pu me décider entre les deux citations alors deux pour le prix d'une.**

**Et oui, il y a du ZoSan, c'est mon étiquette à moi. Donc chers détracteurs, inutile de me faire la leçon, le message est passé depuis un moment, je sais que vous n'aimez pas.**

**C'est un concours, je participe avec le sourire et pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas, je ne veux pas de critique négative, c'est mon choix. Et vu qu'il y a quelques spécialistes de la review bien blessante ces temps-ci, je vous assure que même les meilleurs auteurs se découragent à publier.**

**Nous sommes tous obligés, en tant que participants, de lire chaque texte et de reviewer et je le fais avec joie. Personnellement, je n'en laisse jamais de négative car il y a toujours un gentil commentaire à sortir alors j'espère le même retour. Merci !**


End file.
